club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
is considered a rare item, with only 428 owners.]] Rarity is a common term often used by penguins to describe items that haven't been available for a long time or items which haven't returned in a while. In Club Penguin Rewritten's case, this includes item that don't have many owners as well. Rarity is also a term used for old accounts. Difference from Club Penguin What we consider rare for purposes on Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki are items that are at least 1 year old and haven't returned, and also items that have less than 500 owners. List of Rare items Head items * 1st Year Party Hat * 2nd Year Party Hat * 3rd Year Party Hat * 4th Year Party Hat * 5th Year Party Hat * 6th Anniversary Hat * 7th Anniversary Hat * 8th Anniversary Hat * 9th Anniversary Hat * 10th Anniversary Hat * 11th Anniversary Hat * Admirals Hat * Beta Hat * Blue Skater Hat * Box Hat * Cheap Time Travel Hat * Chilly Trek Hat * Chullo * Diver's Helmet * Golden Knight's Helmet * Grape Headband * Grape Headdress * Green Paisley Bandana * Green Viking Helmet * Infrared Tracker * King Jester Hat * Party Hat * Pink Bunny Ears * Pink Earmuffs * Pink Pom Pom Toque * Puffle Hat * Purple Wizard Hat * Red Climbing Helmet * Red Propeller Cap * Shamrock Hat * Snow Beta Hat * Snow Fairy Hair * Snowman Head * Straw Gardening Hat * The Chill * The Dizzy * The Fern Fuzz * The Grape Vine * The Shamrocker * The Spikette * The Vintage * Tweed Hat Face items * Black Diva Shades * Blue Tiki Mask * Grape Tiki Paint * Humbug Spectacles * Pink Tiki Mask * Pirate's Eyepatch * Swirly Glasses Neck items * Accordion * Blue Mailbag * Blue Scarf * Expedition Backpack * Green Tabard * Jade Necklace * Orange Tabard * Pink Backpack * Primitive Necklace * Snow Fairy Wings * Striped Tie * Torc * Yellow Climbing Rope Body items *Beta Grid Sweater *Box Costume *Club Shirt *Cozy Winter Coat *Divers Suit *EPF Suit *Golden Knight's Armor *Grape Tiki Costume *Grape Tiki Dress *Green Cross Country Vest *Green Suede Jacket *Green Turtleneck *Green Winter Jacket *Pastel Suede Jacket *Puffle Jacket *Purple Cross Country Vest *Red Turtleneck *Sea Green Outfit *Snowman Costume *Spikester Threads *Tiger Cave Toga *Tweed Coat *Water Suit 3000 *Yellow Winter Jacket *Zebra Cave Toga Hand items * Binoculars * Blue Book * Blue Mittens * Bracers * Golden Shield * Green Shield * Orange Shield * Pot O'Gold * Red Flag Feet items *Black Sneakers *Box Shoes *Green Bunny Slippers *Pink Sneakers *Vintage Boots Pins * AC 3000 Pin * Cart Surfer Medal Pin * Chocolate Bunny Pin * Crayon Pin * Expedition Key Pin * Feather Pin * Lucky Coin Pin * Pizza Slice Pin * Recycle Pin * Shamrock Pin * Tombstone Pin * YouTuber Pin Backgrounds *Aurora Background *Castle Hallway Background *Christmas Carol Background *Christmas Trees Background *Cityscape Background *Clouds Background *Cut Out Background *Disco Background *Emotes Background *Flower Background *Gift Wrap Background *Holiday Wreath Background *Ice Fishing Background *Launch Pad Background *Leprechaun Background *Neon Mania Background *Ocean Background *Pizza Splat Background *Puffle Background *Puffle Collage Background *Snowman Background *Target Background *Top Of The Mountain Background *Volcanic Background Igloos *Double Story Igloo *Green Split Level Igloo Furniture *Large Box *Medium Box *Portal Box *Small Box *Treasure Chest Postcards * Cart Surfer Leaderboard Postcard * Halloween Igloo Contest Winner Postcard * Penguin of the Week Postcard * Super Silly Igloo Contest Runner Up Postcard * Super Silly Igloo Contest Winner Postcard * You're a Published Penguin Postcard Category:Miscellaneous Category:Rare Category:Lists